Money Troubles!
by SassyShitheads
Summary: My eyes widened. Wha? Ho-How! HOW IN THE NAME OF ALL THINGS SACRED COULD THIS HAPPEN! No. Calm down Nami. Obviously, there's been a mistake. I mean, how could all of your money disappear in a mere span of... my eyes darted towards the clock... 10 hours?
1. A less-than-perfect morning

_(A/N) : Yo Guys! SA here. I'll be the one writing this chapter. Hope you guys like it!_

 _And since we're new, I'd appreciate it if you guys would critique our work. But no flames please (even though this Is our first fanfic )!_

 _Disclaimer: One Piece doesn't belong to us. Will it ever? But the plot of this story does!_

* * *

Chapter I: A less-than-perfect morning.

" Oi Nami, wake up! I wanna show you somethin' !"

I mumbled something and turned on my side, trying to snuggle even more into my warm pillow, which unfortunately wasn't possible. Wrapped in a mound of warm and cozy blankets, I sighed. Pure Bliss.

This must have been one of the best dreams I've ever had. Surrounded by gold, as far as I could see! Ah, if only this was true. Still, no harm in pretending. Laughing, I shut my eyes and threw some coins into the air to celebrate.

Wait. My eyes flew open and I cradled some of the gold protectively close to my chest. All of this treasure was _mine._ Real or not real, I'll be damned if I let Anyone have it! So what was that black blur doing in the distance?

.

.

Meanwhile, the intruder was having a tough time trying to wake Nami up.

"Namiiiii !" He whined, "You're gonna miss all the fun!"

Shaking her a bit roughly, he grumbled, "WAKE UP Already, Nami! Are all you women _this_ hard to wake up?!"

.

.

A thief. Seriously. A thief is trying to steal from _**Me**_ , _The Best Cat Burglar on the grand line?!_ Growling, I began running towards him. I'll break his bones for even daring to think he could pull it off!

Slowly, I started gaining on him. The stupid fool hadn't even noticed me yet. Good. Makes everything a whole lot sweeter.

I was in range now. I pulled my arm back, readying for the punch, and smirked. Poor guy would be brought back to reality any second no-

 _cold._

 _._

 _Very cold._

 _._

 _ **Ice** cold._

 _._

 _ **Drowning in cold.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sputtering, I bolted upwards from my bed and hit something _pointy. God, why does everything have to go wrong?_

I yawned and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. Glancing at the person sprawled on the floor, I groaned internally.

 _Of course. It had to be him. Can't he just let me rest in peace for once_?!

"What did you do that for, Luffy ?! And I was having such a good dream too!" I complained, while shivering, and wrapped a blanket around myself.

Luffy, slowly got up from the floor and while rubbing his sore behind, growled,

"You are sooo hard to wake up Nami! Because there was no other way left, I poured a bucket of water on you."

I scowled. _This rubber-brained idiot! He'll definitely be the death of me_!

"Do you know how stressful this past week has been for me, Luffy?! Between the marines ambushing us at the last island and the weather being worse than usual during the past few days, I haven't even been able to draw maps properly! And you and Usopp have done nothing to make it easier with your stupid antics!"

Luffy suddenly looked a lot more guilty than before. He wouldn't meet my eyes and shuffled his feet.

He sadly mumbled, "I'm sorry Nami. I won't do it again."

I blinked. _What is it with this guy and his sudden mood changes?!_

Sighing, I murmured, "it's okay Luffy", and smiled when he brightened up.

 _He should always smile. A sad Luffy is so... not Luffy! Everyone smiles when he smiles! But that doesn't mean he gets to do as he pleases!_

"But, if you don't keep your word Luffy, I won't be as forgiving!"

Hopefully, he got the memo.

Luffy grinned and bounced forward, loosely wrapping his arm around me.

.

 _Wait. What?! What is this idiot doing now?_

 _._

Slowly, he whispered in my ear, " You worry too much Nami! You're also allowed to take it easy whenever you want !"

And I watched as he laughed lightly and bounded out of her room.

The only thing I could think being _Why the hell am I Blushing ?!_

* * *

After a _sinfully_ wonderful bath which had helped in clearing some tension, I found myself lying on my bed looking towards the ceiling.

" _You worry too much Nami! You're also allowed to take it easy whenever you want!"_

 _AGAIN?! Why can't I just stop thinking about that?! It's just a simple hug! Nothing more , nothing else! Probably never will be, cause this is Luffy I'm talking about. The stupid meat-loving idiot who wouldn't even know about feelings beyond friendship. Why the fuck am I disappointed because of that?! AARRGHHH!_

I seriously needed something to distract myself right now from these _stupid_ thoughts of mine _that will lead to nothing! DO YOU UNDERSTAND, ME?!_

Groaning, I sat up and opened my bedside drawer, pulling out my notebook, a key and a pen, muttering to myself, "Time to increase that stupid swordman's debt. How much is it now?"

 _...FIVE-HUNDRED THOUSAND BELIS ?! IS HE MAD?! He better plan on returning some of this, or he can say goodbye to all the booze onboard!_

After adding interest to everyone else's debts, I sighed and put my notebook away.

 _Sanji's drinks sound really welcoming right now. I'll just check the safe to make sure it's okay._

Fumbling with the keys, I finally opened the safe. But I certainly didn't expect the door to swing open to reveal it to be absolutely _empty._

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _And that's all for this chapter._

 _Next chapter will be written by RK._

 _See you all next week!_

 _ **~ SA**_


	2. Karma's a Bitch

HEY! _SA again. Apparently, my partner was too lazy to edit her chapter properly, so she saddled me with that. No worries. Except, for the delays. Go blame her for that._

 _No, I'm not mad._

 _Thanks for asking._

 _I'm **Pissed.**_

 _Dammit, RK! Do this stuff yourself! You're the one whose supposed to have more writing experience!_

 _...meh._

 _Anyway, Here's the second chapter, so enjoy!_

 _PS, we don't own ONE PIECE. If RK did, she wouldn't have killed Ace._

 _Cries._

 ** _(RK:-; I feel guilty for many reasons... I am sorry to be of such a disappointment to you all who followed this story and eagerly awaited the next chapter. I hope you all find a place in your hearts to forgive me.)_**

 _SA: Ain't that a tad overdramatic?_

 _ **RK: Yeahhh... I don't care, though. :3**_

 _OH and a huge 'Thank You!' to those **4** people who reviewed ... Our first reviewers! I'm so excited! And as a gift, have a cookie._

* * *

 **Chapter-2**

 _Deja vu much?_ was the last thing floating through my mind before my brain actually caught up with the world around it.

My eyes widened.

 _Wha? Ho-How?! HOW IN THE NAME OF ALL THINGS SACRED COULD THIS HAPPEN?!  
_

 _No._ _Calm down Nami. Obviously, there's been a mistake._ _I mean, how could **all** of your money disappear in a mere span of... _ my eyes darted towards the clock... _10 hours? It's impossible, ri-right?_

Chuckling nervously while sweating buckets, I checked the safe again.

Still _empty._

And again.

And **again**.

 _...WHY IS THE DAMN THING STILL EMPTY?!_

My sweaty palms slowly fisted and I felt my body start to tremble. It was the all-too-familiar sensation of blood boiling through my veins.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH TODAY?!" Glaring at thin air, I punched the wall. "A SHIT MORNING AND NOW THIS TO DEAL WITH?! LIFE JUST CAN'T GET ANY BETTER!"

Scowling, I sank on the bed and leaned back on my hands, but sprang right back up again. Hissing, I checked my knuckles.

 _Fuck. Now this hurts too._

* * *

 _The heck happened to her?_

I peered through the cabin doorway and raised an eyebrow as I observed a sulking Nami.

 _Well, ain't my business. Whatever._

Wait.

 _Nami ain't paying attention to anything._

 _...Perfect!_

Chuckling, I took a step back. I brought my slingshot out and put a plastic toy inside, that I carry around for special occasions like these. Searching for a place to shoot it, my eyes latched onto her shoulder.

 _Aha!_

I shot and grinned wildly at how it had settled down there.

And to my luck, it, fortunately, didn't wake the demon- she was too busy sulking anyway.

 _Well, I should feel guilty about this, but, you had this coming for a long time._

I took a deep breath and searched deep inside myself for the place inside me that would allow me to scream just as loud as I always am.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _There it is._

 _And now, The Execution._

 _"_ NAMIII!"

* * *

Cringing from the sudden noise, my head shot up. I stood up and whirled around only to reveal...Usopp.

 _Urghh...should've known.._.

Trying to rein in my anger, I scowled and pinched my nose.

"What Now, Usopp?" I snapped. "I am not in any sort of mood to deal with your stupidity, so get straight to _it."_

Oddly, the fool started trembling and pointed a wavering finger at my head, whimpering about,

...blobs?

 _This_. _Utter. Moron!_

"DAMMIT, USOPP! I don't have time to decipher that junk spilling out of your mouth! So, either you speak coherently, or you can SHUT UP and GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Flinching at my outburst, he composed himself and turned to look at me with a steely glint in his eyes.

"Nami-chan," he began,

I cringed.

"Please don't ever, **ever** make the mistake of calling me that, Usopp."

Ignoring me, _Ignoring me, the bastard!_ he went on,

"Don't freak out but,"

" OH, SPIT IT OUT ALREADY, USOPP!"

.

.

.

.

"...There's a spider on your shoulder."

 _Ahh...bugs. Not blobs._

 _._

. _..WHAT?!_

 _No. Simply...no! It's not possible. You misheard him, Nami. That's all there to it. You just cleaned your room yester...NO! Don't check! RESIST THE TEMPTATION! STO-_

I looked.

I just had to.

 _Man. Karma just had to pick today to be a bitch, eh?_

 _._

" **YAAAARRRGGGHHHH!** GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET THAT STUPID LITTLE FUCKER OFF ME **RIGHT NOW**!"

I frantically scrambled through the room, trying to get that blasted thing off me.

 _Oh, Come on! HELP ME, ya dumb whelp! Can't you see I'm in a crisis here?_

 _Noooo._

 _You just have to be too busy laughing._

 _Wait._

 _Laughing?_

Sometime between my screeching and flailing, the spider flew off and hit the wall.

.

 _I- I'm still alive. And unscathed._

 _OH, Thank God!_

 _Now, to get rid of that...obscenity._

Mustering up all my courage, I slowly inched towards the spider and quickly poked it.

 _I- It's plastic. Honest-To-God Fucking Plastic._

 _...And that bastard's still Laughing his ass off._

I saw red.

* * *

After pulverizing that weasel completely, I went for a walk on the deck.

 _Beating someone up is a great stress reliever, huh?_ I smirked but ended up glowering. _He's lucky I didn't castrate him, the jackass._

Huffing, I crossed my arms and leaned on the railing. _The ocean's_ _pretty calm today._

I sighed.

 _Well..._

 _We'd gone shopping yesterday, right? Sadly, I had to tag along or I'd stay here guarding my safe._

 _And I had checked it before we left._

 _Luffy told me that he had left someone to watch the ship...who was it again?_

 _Ah. He never did tell me, right?_

 _And we went straight out to sea after that._

 _But..._ _That can't be right._

 _The guard would have prevented any thefts unless..._

 _It was him._

 _Or, one of us ditched shopping for the money._

 _My own Nakama._

 _How dare they. HOW FUCKING DARE THEY!_

 _...The money should be still onboard, though._

 _If I can find it, I can catch 'em red-handed._

I smirked and started walking to my room.

 _Time for some good ole fashioned..._

 ** _spying._**

* * *

 _And that's about it for this chapter. It ain't beta'd yet, though. (Where are ya, RK?!)_

 _Who should Nami spy on first? I really need your suggestions!_

 _Don't expect the next until the end of March cause we've got exams... :(_

 _Review, please!_

 ** _SA_**


End file.
